Love: A Temporary Insanity
by randomly
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto had something, then Sasuke left to join Orochimaru and avenge his clan. Years later they meet again, only a brief encounter but enough for now, enough to keep their love alive. SasuNaru, Yaoi.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own them, never will.

**Warnings:** OOC-ness and **Yaoi.** **YA-O-I**. Don't like it, Don't read – it's as simple as that.

* * *

**Love: A temporary Insanity**

What is love? That is a question asked by many but answered by few, and everyone who ever came up with an answer to the question had their own definition of the concept, the feeling known as love.

Naruto was sitting in silence, leaning his back to a large rock, as he waited for Jiraiya to return from his peeking trip to the hot-springs, thinking. Of Love. Lately thoughts of a fair skinned, raven haired boy had seemed to enter his mind a little too often, his dreams in the nightly hours also revolving around the Uchiha, just in a completely different way; a way where Sasuke would touch him, kiss him, whisper sweet words of promise into his ear as he… No, not now, he had to keep calm while he was in a place where there could come people, save his sweet dreams of his 'best friend' until he was alone. As Naruto sat there thinking he came up with his own theory for what this strange thing called love was. Love, as he saw it, was a condition in which the object of your love's happiness was essential to your own. That was one form of love, and then there was the deeper love which one feels for _one_ person, and which drives you crazy. The kind of blinding love that makes you do all sorts of stupid things, think impossible thoughts and that let you reach heights you'd thought impossible before.

That kind of love, Naruto though, was the kind that stopped time, the kind of love that could make hours seem like seconds and minutes seem like days; that love was the love you felt that was greater than any other emotion, and he'd fallen in love with Sasuke.

What was love, it was a strange emotion that kept someone always on your mind; that, when you thought of their smile you smiled, when you thought of their sadness all you wanted to do was stop their tears and when you felt their touch you couldn't help but moan as heat spread through your flesh, the wonderful sensation… _No, damn it, why am I like this. Why over __**him**__?_

Suddenly he could feel a strong chakra approach him, he knew he should move but there was something so familiar about the feel of it that he froze in his place, wanting to know who it was.

"Dobe, long time." If possible his jaws would have dropped to the ground as he heard the voice from behind him, recognizing its owner from the way it resounded in his ears and the insult that used to be thrown at him every day before his traitor of a best friend ran away.

"Sasuke…" A long silence, Naruto could not hope to comprehend the situation, but his heart was racing, seemingly trying to pound its way out of his chest. Love, he thought, is madness, and my heart seems to feel something though all common sense goes against me in my emotions. Why am I feeling this way, why can't I just let go?

"You look pale." Only when the raven spoke did Naruto seem to notice how cold he felt, all his blood seeming to leave his body, his skin turning pale with fear and confusion.

"Why are you here?"

"What kind of a welcome is that, dobe, I've been searching for you, looked practically everywhere, but you weren't easy to find._ I've missed you._" The last part left pale lips as a whisper barely loud enough for Naruto to hear, but he caught the low sound, the sweet words, his blood suddenly returning to him, turning him tomato-red from top to toe.

"I've missed you too…" Pale arms stretched down from behind him, wrapping around his shoulders, but he didn't try to move away, he felt safe. "You still didn't answer."

"I've missed you, that _is_ my answer, now tell me, why are you acting like this? All I want is a little bit of old times, but if that's too much I'll just leave, you won't be able to stop me this time either I suppose." The arms that had just surrounded him disentangled themselves, removing themselves completely from the blonde who shuddered when the extra warmth was pulled away from him.

"I need you, Sasuke, is that what you want to hear. I'm going crazy without you, the thought of you won't leave me alone, and my body longs for your touch like _before_." The blonde didn't realize what he'd said before the words left his mouth, but he didn't care that his thoughts had escaped him, it was the truth. Before the Uchiha left they'd had _something_. Their relationship was a strange one, very physical, but it was love none the less, and Naruto had felt cold ever since Sasuke left him, deserted him.

"Come with me." Naruto didn't have time to protest as strong arms pulled him to his feet, dragging him into the city and through some of the many streets before Sasuke seemingly found what he was looking for. A large sign above the door to the house they were currently standing in front of read 'Alphaville love hotel', the raven teen dragging the blonde after him into the lodge, which was a tasteful square room with black and orange furnishings, walking straight over to the counter where he said something Naruto couldn't quite catch and threw a bundle of cash on the desk, then proceeded to drag Naruto up a flight of stairs and led him to a door.

"Go on in." He gestured for the blonde to walk in before him as he opened the door to a large room. It was darkly furnished with a low, king sized bed on one wall, three cream colored walls and the one behind the bed was black. The rest of the room matched the bed, which Sasuke was now sitting on.

"Come join me, Naruto." The blonde wasn't sure it was a good idea, but he couldn't help it, his body yearning for the other male to strongly, as he walked slowly over to the bed, sitting down next to the raven.

Slowly, Sasuke leaned towards him, then placed a feather light kiss on his lips before pulling back to see the blondes reaction, smirking highly un-Uchiha like as he saw that Naruto looked stunned, but not displeased. Roughly, he pulled of his own shirt, throwing it at the floor, then he proceeded to gently lifting Naruto's shirt over his blonde spiky locks, the boy's arms moved over his head on their own accord, the shirt sliding passed them and hitting the floor next to Sasukes dark blue.

He moaned as the paler teen placed soft kisses along his clavicle and jugular until he reached the full, pink lips the parted slightly at the loss of contact when Sasuke let go of the blonde one second to move his hands behind his back and neck and pull him closer. Passionately he pressed his lips no Naruto's, this time the blonde responded to the kiss, opening his mouth and their tongues fighting for dominance, a battle which, of course, the Uchiha won.

The kiss went on until they had to break for air, by which time Naruto's hands had found their way to the pale but muscular chest, playing with the light pink nubs that had hardened long ago. A moan escaped Sasuke's throat as he felt the warmth of the blonde's mouth around one of his nipples, sucking at it gently, then harshly, all the while his one hand was playing with the other and his last hand was in Sasuke's hair, pulling lightly at the dark strands.

The blonde felt a tugging motion at the hem of his pants, lifting his hips slightly so Sasuke could pull them off him, he was only glad to be relieved of them. As he felt the fabric slide passed his ankles he moved his lips further down, all the while licking and kissing the fair skin until he reached the beginning of – well – whatever it was that Sasuke was wearing, he didn't really known, pulling at it and finally succeeding as they slid passed the raven's hips and down to his knees, the Uchiha himself taking them from there, throwing them, too, to the floor along with his boxers. Naruto's hands found their way to Sasuke's balls, massaging them gently as he lowered his head, Sasuke shuddering when warm breath touched his hard member. Suddenly heat engulfed him, a loud moan leaving his lips at the wonderful sensation of Naruto's tongue moving in circles around him.

Almost painfully slowly Naruto pulled back again, Sasuke shuddering at the 'cold' that met his skin when the mouth parted with his shaft, but he quickly found himself surrounded again, the sensations of Naruto sucking and licking his member heightened if that was possible.

"I'm about to… Ah…" A hazy look passed the usually cold, charcoal eyes as the raven came into Naruto's mouth, the blonde swallowing as much as he could of the white, sticky liquid, but some of it spilling and running down his cheeks.

As Sasuke regained his breath he leaned forwards, cupping Naruto's face with one hand, supporting himself on the other, and gently licked the drying semen of his cheeks, the salty taste spreading in his mouth, and the heavenly sight of a panting Naruto with slightly parted lips and half lidded eyes his member twitched, he wasn't even half done yet.

Words were not necessary as fingers roamed, lips brushed and tongues licked; the two teens seemed to be in a trance, completely taken with the other. As time passed with each touch, hours seemingly flying by though it had only been minutes in reality, Naruto felt a strange sensation as something entered him, knowing it was time.

He could hardly feel it when it was only one, begging, pleading the raven for more, his cerulean eyes to much for Sasuke to deny as he entered another digit into the blonde, scissoring the two fingers, stretching Naruto carefully.

"Don't. Tease. Me. Sasuke." Each word came in between pants as Naruto could feel it wouldn't be long, anticipating the third digit to slip in soon, and he was right. Just as the last word left his lips he felt one last finger enter him, joining the two other in their scissoring and stretching to prepare him for what was to come, the feeling highly uncomfortably, but it would all be worth it when… "Ah… Sasuke!" He called his lovers name as the paler teen found his 'spot', repeatedly touching it, each time receiving a moan of pleasure from the blonde.

"Are you ready?" The Uchiha was considerate, highly unlike himself, but he didn't want to hurt the blonde, he was to precious to just have as a toy.

"Just… Do it!" Naruto almost screamed then moaned and shuddered as he felt the digits leave him, feeling empty until he felt Sasukes hard member pressing him from behind, slowly entering him.

The sensation of Sasuke filling him was both painful and wonderful, it had been so long. Two whole years had passed since he'd last seen, heard, touched the raven, and he'd missed it all, and this. They'd had a relationship before Sasuke left, nothing like love, but very passionate none the less, and they'd both missed it.

"Move, damn it!" Naruto couldn't stand waiting any longer as he pushed himself further onto Sasuke to underline his point. The raven haired teen pulled out then pushed himself back into Naruto slowly at first, but then it got harder and faster until at last he was slamming into the blonde, feeling the pleasure he hadn't in so long.

"Sa… Suke" Naruto screamed as the Uchiha found his prostate, repeatedly hitting it, making the blonde scream out in pleasure and moan every time. He locked Naruto's lips in a passionate kiss as he went, their tongues melting together as they both panted and moaned.

Feeling that he was close, Sasuke began fisting Naruto in rhythm with his own thrusts, not completely even at first but catching on fast until both males were about to…

"I'm cumming, Sasuke!" Naruto looked into those beautiful, obsidian eyes as he came, the white liquid spilling onto Sasuke's chest. He felt complete and utter bliss as Sasuke thrust into him a few times more until he came into the blonde, screaming his lovers name.

For a while the two boy's just lay still in each others embrace, breathing heavily and feeling real happiness for the first time in years, then Sasuke sat up, Naruto's hand on his shoulder trying to keep him down.

"I have to go, Naruto, you know that. I have to kill him, but once I have I'll come back." The sad look in Naruto's eyes was too much as Sasuke bent down, kissing him softly on the lips and holding him close for a while before sitting up again.

"Why are you doing this to me, Sasuke? You're driving me insane…" The blonde's hands were reaching to the raven's face, his fingers ghosting the pale teen's features. "I love you, you know."

Sasuke trembled, that was what he'd been fearing all along, that their relationship consisting of touches and words would turn into something more, something meaningful. "If I know what love is, it is because of you, Naruto. You're the one who thought me how to feel anything other than hate, you know that, right?"

A sad smile passed the blondes features and a knowing look came to his eyes. He knew that this was it, the moment they'd been dreading. He knew Sasuke had to leave and yet it didn't make it any easier, rather the opposite, knowing that they couldn't be together for reasons they couldn't help or change. Sitting up himself, he placed one last, chaste kiss on his lover's lips before he watched the raven clean up, get dressed and leave.

Tears were running slowly down his cheeks as he cleaned up and dressed himself, then walked slowly back to where he was supposed to await the sannin he was training with. The whole time he'd spent with Sasuke had seemed like an eternity but had in reality only been hours, as he sat back down in his place, looking at the horizon as the sun slowly set, knowing that somewhere out there was his Sasuke, and the hopefully the raven was thinking of him too.

* * *

**Reviews Please, I love them 3 and I will only give your more smut if you do!**

**Random Rambling:** My first SasuNaru and my first ever Yaoi. SasuNaru isn't really a pairing that I like, but I figured I'd give it a shot, how do you think it went?

I was listening to Elliot Minor and reading love-related quotes when I wrote this, and it's 2.30 something in the morning here… For some reason I always get inspiration when I should be sleeping…

Oh, yeah, if you have any tips at all to how I can improve, please, I'm dying to hear them. Feel free to criticize me as long as it's constructive, but if you're gonna flame me for this being yaoi, don't bother, I warned you at the top that it would be, so you could easily just have crossed it out and found something else to read.

**Some of my favorite quotes related to love:**

"Love: A temporary Insanity..." - Ambrose Bierce (I don't remember the whole thing…)

"Love vanquishes time. To lovers, a moment can be eternity, eternity can be the tick of a clock" – Mary Parrish

"You call it madness, but I call it love" – Don Byas

"The heart has its reasons which reason knows not of" – Blaise Pascal

"We waste time looking for the perfect lover, instead of creating the perfect love" – Tom Robbing


End file.
